Summer Salt
|base_rank = |base_atk = -|base_hp = -|atk_per_lv = 706 (9036)|hp_per_lv = 3335 (42688)}} ---- BUFF and HEALTH every seconds while near a TEAR|SA2 = When DETONATING at least TEARS at once, REMOVE all DEBUFFS and gain stacks of PRECISION. The detonated TEARS also deal BONUS DAMAGE}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Summer Salt can be a bit trickier to use than other Natural Diamonds or other Parasouls. Her first Signature requires careful spacing and use of Screen Borders to keep your opponent by Tears for as long as possible. Her second is a quick nuke and debuff cleanser with Napalm Trigger, but by detonating the Tears you've set you also eliminate her first SA, as well as her Marquee Ability, if it's unlocked. Strategy *Summer Salt's Signatures have a variety of abilities, some more useful than others. One of her best abilities is her Buff Removal. If your opponent stands by a Tear for two seconds, they will lose all stacks of one buff at random, allowing Summer Salt to more easily deal with threatening defensive variants like Resonant Evil, Armed Forces, Untouchable or Heavy Metal. *The rest of her first Signature is less than impressive. Three percent chip damage every two seconds sounds fairly useful until you realize that your opponent has to stand by a Tear for the full 2 seconds to take the hit, rather than being constant damage like Bio-Exorcist's Drain or Bleed stacks. The damage also does not stack while the opponent is standing by multiple Tears; whether they're standing by one Tear or five, they'll still just take 3% damage every two seconds *Summer Salt's second signature is similar in that it boasts a variety of solid effects weighed down by their activation requirements. Debuff removal is definitely nice against the likes of Rainbow Blight and Freeze Frame. *The bonus Tear damage sounds underwhelming at first but Tears do a very good amount of damage and this part of her SA2 doubles their power. *However, the Signature suffers from its share of downsides. The requirement of detonating three or more Tears to activate the effect basically mandates use of Napalm Shower and Napalm Trigger to increase it's reliability. In addition, the Tears need to be detonated to activate the effect, leaving you with a choice; detonate the Tears to make use of her SA2, or continue to benefit from her SA1 and (assuming it's unlocked) her Marquee Ability. *Using Tear-spawning moves like Napalm Shot and Napalm Shower for their Tear range and coverage respectively allows you to make the most out of Summer Salt's SA1 by keeping the opponent by Tears for as long as possible, using the screen boundaries to restrict their movement can keep opponents close to Tears as well. In addition, the last hit of her Aerial Combo and her sweep attack both spawn a Tear, and by the time her opponent gets up after the sweep attack, two seconds should be close to elapsing. You can also use Napalm Trigger after the last hit of Parasoul's Aerial combo to reliably hit opponents with Tear detonations. Key Stats *As an offensive variant, Summer Salt appreciates Attack bonuses. With Napalm Shower being as useful as it is, Meter Gain is another very helpful stat for Summer Salt. From there, some investment should be put into Health and Defense to keep her alive, and emphasizing Critical Damage gives her more use out of her Precision stacks, though if you don't want to rely on Summer Salt's SA2, balancing between Crit Rate and Damage is fine. Should you have the resources to unlock Summer Salt's Marquee, Critical Mass is definitely recommended, since it's easier to reach the cap on Crit Rate (100%) through her move stats than it is to reach the cap on Crit Damage (200%) Strong Against * Summer Salt is very strong against Buffing variants like Armed Forces, Untouchable, Heavy Metal and Resonant Evil, as careful placement of Tears will allow you to keep their buffs under control during your combos. Weak Against * As a Parasoul variant, she shines brightest as her Marquee is upgraded and an emphasis on Crit Rate and Damage is put into her moves. As such, Dread Locks can prove an issue, as repeated reflected damage and Heavy Bleeds will deplete Summer Salt's average HP Pool fairly quickly. In addition, Salt's SA1 will not be able to keep up with a Grudge-Marqueed Painwheel if your Crit Rate is high enough. Marquee Ability * Parasoul, like all fighters, has two available Marquees. The first, Critical Thinking, boosts her Crit Rate by 5-15% per active Tear. The second, Critical Mass, boosts her Crit Damage by 20-40% per active Tear. A case can be made for Summer Salt choosing either, and it really just depends on what you prefer. * Choosing Critical Mass will give you more damage output for your moves, but doing so will mean you should emphasize Crit Rate on your moves. However, if you do, it will limit the usefulness of your SA2. Once the Tears are detonated, your stacks of Precision will make all that Crit Rate on Moves useless, and disable your Marquee. Pick Critical Mass for a much more powerful Marquee as long as you prefer leaving your Tears on the field. Most of the time leaving Tears on the field is preferred, and it's easier to reach the cap on Crit Rate through her Move Stats so this is definitely the recommended Marquee to choose. * There is a case to make for choosing Critical Thinking. While it offers less of a bonus until you've leveled it up some, it will allow you to emphasize Critical Damage for your move stats. That way, when you detonate your tears for your Precision Stacks, you will get guaranteed Critical hits and can draw more damage from them based on your Move bonuses. Choose this if you're a fan of Summer Salt's SA2, and can reliably detonate 3+ tears at once. Reliably detonating 3+ tears is hard to do, and disables her Buff Controlling SA1, so this path isn't as viable. Trivia This variant is a reference to Umbrella, another character from Skullgirls.Category:Light Variants Category:Diamond Variants Category:Parasoul Variants Category:Variants Category:Parasoul